The Internet is a global network of computers that provide information in response to requests. This information is in the form of electronic resources, such as, for example, web pages, electronic files, or other resources. Search engines organize these resources according to the information they contain, allow users to submit search queries to find resources containing information pertaining to the particular query. In some instances, a search query may be a collection of words submitted to the search engine that define the information sought by the user. A search query may also include Boolean operators (e.g., OR and AND), search directives (e.g., restricting a search to a specific domain), or other components.